


Mortal Power

by penintime



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gods, Human, Power Dynamics, Power Swap, Powerlessness, Sensual Play, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penintime/pseuds/penintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes face to face with the power of the powerless, and perhaps learns a thing or two about humans. In this vignette I tried to imagine what the Wrath of a God would feel like, up close and personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Power

‘On your knees, human!’ Loki roared, flicking her pitiful weapon away with one finger, sending it in a wide arc over the tree tops. She did not even look to see where it would land, the last remnants of hope had already left her and given way to some kind of madness, and she just stared at him instead. What a monster he was, she had never seen such cruel beauty. ‘Like this?’ She dropped to her knees, crackling with anger. A bemused smile bloomed across his face. Like a bored cat, letting the mouse live a little longer, she thought. ‘This means something to you? Bending humans.’ She chuckled at that, a short dry laugh, old and tired in her mouth, which enraged him. ‘Quiet!’ he commanded.

‘What about this then?’ She asked, and brought her arm up, her fist pointing towards him. He stared blankly at it. She slowly unfolded her middle finger. ‘What does this mean?’ His eyes grew wide, with rage and disbelief, and he opened his mouth- but she didn’t wait for him to shout her to pieces. She looked him in the eye instead, met his icy fiery stare. ‘This is what you need? A body kneeling? All this is, is for my legs to fold at the knee, and the muscles and ligaments of my neck pulling to tilt my head down. How curious, that the position of my body, even a single one of my fingers! have such power over you, a God! I am a maggot compared to you and yet the movement of my libs control you. You hope to enslave me, us? You are the slave! Depending on us to kneel for your world to make sense, for you to be able to be what you are. _We_ define _you_! I never thought anything a human could do would matter to an immortal. Now I too know power!‘ She laughed again, all fear and restraint gone, a maniac. ‘There are ten-year olds who are less affected by _this_!’ She trust her middle finger at him again and then her world exploded in light and pain as Loki was on her and in the blink of an eye had her around the neck, lifting her high in the air.

‘Mortal!’ His breath, a God’s breath, was dense, fiery; her skin prickled as he roared at her, deafeningly. The energy radiating from him imbued every aspect of her body; like sunlight materialised, it seeped into her skin and travelled through her veins and nerves- and she felt herself respond to him, her every cell tuning in to him like iron shavings being pulled by a magnet. She was in his force and in his power, utterly. ‘Your eternal death is upon you!’ He brought his face close to hers and oh, his eyes! Staring into those eyes, for a moment they were dark and deep and she fell through them and saw cosmos, an eternity studded with stars, swirls of creation and time and beingness, before they clouded over and she was back again, in his grip, and all she could see then was his rage, which was immense like the rage of a storm, or an earthquake condensed into the spheres of his eyes; ready to release itself onto her and her world.

She saw the end then, and the final thought ran through her that it was all a pity and too tragic, too much of a waste to able to bear - to be face to face with God and for God to be just an ill tempered child. The sadness of it almost stopped her heart in that moment even if he did not. She expected the end, but the moment passed and still she was alive. His breath again; close, unbearable, scorching, as he spoke. ‘What was that?’ He stared at her, shook her, still raging, but there was something else in his eyes now as well; irritation, perhaps. She tried to speak but could not, she could hardly breathe, realised she was in fact choking in his grip and only a pitiful wheeze came out. He put her down then, dropped her to the ground and she clawed at her throat, struggling for breath. Loki grabbed her chin, lifted her face up to look once more into her eyes. ‘What was that?’ She tried to shake her head, did not understand his question. ‘There was something in you, something- there was fear and then... Not fear. Something else. Do you wish to die? No- that was not it. What then? What did you feel? Hate?’ He shook her again, frustrated. She understood nothing, was he playing with her? Again she wanted to cry with frustration, how was this how it had to be, everything she believed in – hope, compassion, light, goodness, that these things should end up not mattering in the end, that what it all came down to was not love or compassion or creativity, but pride, hate, greed. That the most powerful force in the universe was driven by the same insecurity as any schoolyard bully.

Her eyes welled up in pain at the futility and sadness of it all.‘There it is! He pulled her closer and then- those eyes again, deeper than the sea, deeper than galaxies. But this time she did not fall through, this time the void poured out of him instead, in through her eyes, his gaze flowing through her and expanding inside her until she felt like it was all of him inside her, like she was a suit he was trying on, she was a shell that contained his breath, his pulse, his soul, his eternity. How long the sensation lasted she did not know. It took her breath away, literally, she drew no breath nor did she need to, for as long as it lasted she was a vessel, her body as thin as her skin and everything inside pure energy; her own energy and his- which was simultaneously him and everything else; the universe. Then it was over and she was filled with herself again, in her body, which was solid and alive, for a split second fully aware of herself in her entirety, feeling truly, that she once again consisted of billions of cells, all the bits and bobs working in concert, lungs breathing and heart beating, organs pumping, processing, filtering, glands producing and fluids being transported around inside her, bacteria working with her own cells and working against them, microorganisms, fungus also inside her… A journey from one extreme of life to the other in one breath, and in that moment she felt she understood, at once, what a human was, and what a God was- or could be. It was as if she had slapped him with the force of one equal to him. He pulled away, shocked. ‘Disappointment. That is what you felt. Disappointment.’ He shrunk before her eyes.


End file.
